


Follow You

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Emma's pov, F/M, Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy ending fic, set awhile after S5b. Fluff-a-plenty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was listening to Bring me the Horizon, and 'Follow You' came on...and initially, I thought it was the perfect song for Killian to Emma ('I'm your one man cult')...but then I got thinking, it should be Emma's song to Killian. 'Cause she really does worship him, she's willing to do anything for him, for their future together and yea...'So you can drag me through Hell, if it meant I could hold your hand. I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell. And you can throw me to the flames. I will follow you...' In my head, it all just equalled happy, Christmas time writing. Of fluff, lots of fluff!

Emma smiled to herself, she was in Granny's, sitting across from Killian and Henry. They were discussing something to do with sailing, Emma wasn't really interested in the coversation. She was too mesmerised by how animated both of her boys...well, men - Henry had grown so much, were. They were laughing and joking, Henry's smile lighting up the entire diner. Killian's chuckle, the one that made her stomach feel like a 1000 butterflies had taken up residence there, filling the room around her.

  
'Swan.' Killian clicked his fingers in front of Emma's eyes, 'Love, you were miles away. Are you well?' His eyes briefly flickering to her abdomen, concern etched on his face.

  
'I'm amazing, Killian.'

  
'Well, yes. I'm well aware of that...'

  
Emma laughed, 'I mean, I'm good. I'm very well. The well-est I've ever been, actually.'

  
Killian merely smiled, and took her hand. 'The lad wants to drive us home, I said-'

  
'Killian! He needs his li-'

  
'-So I said, "no lad, we must allow your mother to drive us, in the interest of safety and such".'

  
'You're such a liar.'

  
'Pirate, love.' Killian gave her a cheeky wink, as he ducked out of the diner.

 

\---- ---- ---- ----

  
As Emma drove her little family back to their home, she reflected on just how much they had all given to get to this point. They had faced the darkness head on, embraced it at some points, traversed the Underworld, waged war on it's denizens and finally they had returned to their home. Storybrooke. The place she had been so eager to leave, merely years before.

Emma, as a person, had grown so much. Changed, in some regards, for the better she believed. She knew she was loved, valued, needed, and so very wanted. She wasn't a second choice, she wasn't a spare part anymore. She had learnt how to be loved, and cared for. She felt some days as though her heart, now shared with the man in the passenger seat, could literally burst from her chest, it was so full of the people in her life.

  
Her parents, her wonderful, hopeful parents and her adorable little brother. Her beautiful son, her biggest believer, one of her greatest achievements in life. Her best friend, confidant and sometimes her worst enemy, Regina Mills...how things had changed there. The woman she once loathed, sometimes even feared, the woman she thought she had to fight, so as to hold a claim over Henry. And now...she saw Regina everyday, something they both insisted upon. They laughed, talked, cried, plotted, they just...were. And of course...Killian Jones. The man who all at once had claimed, healed, shattered and remade her bruised heart.

  
She had walked into Hell for this man, she had allowed herself to be engulfed by the darkness, because a world without him in it...was unfathomable to Emma. She knew how much he loved her, and she truly hoped that he knew just how much she loved him. It sometimes scared her, just how much she needed this old pirate. He drove her crazy at times, of course. Like when he used up all the hot water on his hour long showers, 'I'm making up for all the freezing sea baths I used to have, the Enchanted Forest didn't have this luxury, Swan.' He still insisted upon calling her that, even though they had changed her name to Jones quite some time ago.

  
Since returning from the Underworld, they had properly moved into their little house. Henry lived between their home, and Regina's. Switching between his two homes, as he liked.

  
At first, Emma hadn't been able to let Killian out of her sight. Waking in the night, from dreams where he had been taken from her. She would follow him around the house, making sure he was really there, that he wasn't going to disappear. She had gotten past the tailing him eventually, she believed him when he said he was never leaving. That she was stuck with him.

Emma had lost track of how many times she had told him she loved him, it wasn't something she said in dire times now. She said it whenever he did something silly, like burning the toast or embarrassing Henry in-front of his girlfriend. She didn't wait to tell him how important he was to her, because she could remember losing him. All the times she had had to endure losing him. And now...she refused to hold back. Even if he was merely going out for drinks with her father, she wouldn't let him leave until he knew just how much she was going to miss him, even if it was for merely a few hours.

He had followed her across realms, through time. And now she saw it as her turn to follow him, wherever that may take them both. It didn't matter where, so long as she could call him hers. Her hand unconsciously moved from the gear-stick to her, still flat - for now, stomach. And was swiftly joined by Killian's, 'She's-'

  
'We don't know the se-'

  
'Swan! Language! Henry is present.'

  
'Dad, I know all about se-'

  
'Woah! Do not make me pull over and ground you, kid!'

  
'I'm sixteen, you both realise?'

  
'And far too young for such talk, lad.'

  
Emma caught Henry's eye in the rear view mirror, and laughed at his sixteen year old eye-rolling.

\---- ---- ---- ----

**8 months later...**

  
Emma's eyes flickered from left to right, between the four people fighting to hold her hands. Killian, Snow, David and Regina, all wanted to hold her hand, to comfort her as she endured labour. If she weren't in so much pain, she would probably be laughing at the comical tug of war going on. Killian and David were to her left, while Regina and Snow were to her right, arguing that they had more of a right to be there than anyone -

  
'She's my daughter!'

  
'She's the mother of my son, and that baby is my nephe-'

  
'We don't know the-'

  
'I'm her father! I should get a sa-'

  
'Uh...guys...I...think that the baby might actually be coming-'

  
'Quiet Emma, save your strength, sweetie.'

  
'But mom-'

  
'Emma, will you tell them, I'm the babies papa!'

  
'Shut up, Captain guyliner.'

  
'Really? Queen my ar-'

  
'HOOK!'

  
'What? Why are you shouti- oh!'

  
In the end, Killian held her right hand, her mother and father jointly held onto her left hand. Regina stayed near her head, wiping the sweat from her brow, and telling her to woman up and 'get it done, Miss Swan' ('that's Mrs Jones, your majesty.' 'Shut up, you one handed pr-' 'Don't call him that, Regina.' 'Fine. Shut up, you pric-' 'Regina!').

Thea Odette Jones, TJ for short, was placed into Killian's arms first, at Emma's insistence. 'She's...she's perfect...and I told you! A girl all al-'

  
'Don't make me divorce you, Killian.'

  
'I don't know what that means...'

  
'It means get over here, you stupid pirate.'

  
'Aye, lass.' Killian moved to Emma's side, placing their baby girl in her arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered, 'Thank you, Emma.' Emma smiled down at her daughter, in absolute awe. 'She has your eyes, Captain...utterly spellbinding.'

 

_They named their next children, twins, Liam and Caleb. Her family argued all the way through that delivery too._

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for this to be maybe 400 words...it all just escalated =/ there's so much fluff, I'm sorry. I just want Captain Swan happiness. And in my head, Henry accepts Killian as his father. And everyone is just super happy, unicorns prancing through rainbows kinda happy.
> 
> Baby name simply because I like the name Thea. Odette due to Odette being the name of The Swan Princess.


End file.
